


Moments After

by Mypinkheadphones



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Beds, Consent, Cuties, Ficlet, M/M, Mornings, Newly weds, bliss, dog is mentioned, its so short you guys, kinda poetry ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypinkheadphones/pseuds/Mypinkheadphones
Summary: Peter and Costa just got married and it's cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for Daisy Peterdonaldson, love you!

_ The smell of warm toast and a feeling of comfort. _

_ Groggy yawns and the dog jumping on the bed. _

_ A swing album playing and the curtains blowing gently in the wind.  _

_ A “Good morning, darling.” and a smile that could break windows. _

 

These are the things Peter Donaldson-McClure wakes up to the morning after his wedding.

 

Costa climbs back into bed, smelling like mangoes and Peter’s favorite perfume, and rests his head on his new spouse’s chest. 

 

“Mmm.” He smiles and releases a comfortable sigh.

 

“I love you.” Peter says, smiling, wishing life could always be this way.

 

“I love you too.” Costa sits up on the bed and pulls Peter’s hand to have him do the same. “Now get up, I have quite the morning planned.”

 

Peter groans and pulls Costa’s arm back until they are both sitting at the end of bed and Costa is in Peter’s arms.

 

“I don’t want to get up.” Peter whines, his head on Costa’s shoulder.

 

Costa squeezes back briefly before releasing the hug and standing up. “You have to, our brunch reservation is in half an hour and you need to wear something fancier than a ten year old writing camp t-shirt and the holiest pajama pants the world has ever seen.”

 

Peter sighs and stands up. He walks toward Costa and wraps an arm around his waist. “Can I kiss you even if I’m dressed like I’ve been sleeping for eight years?”

 

Costa smiles, pulls Peter closer, whispers “Yes.” in his ear, and leans into his kiss, soft and sweet, the swing music slows down as if the record can sense the gentle beauty of the scene taking place. 

 

They part lips, and start to sway to the beat, wrapped in warmth, love, and new beginnings, and something tells them that it would be like this for many years to come, and they smile at the thought.

  
Young, in love, and happier than both of them has ever been.


End file.
